


The First Variation: One Point North

by morwen_of_gondor



Series: The Kingston Shatterpoint [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie Kennedy Is a Ray of Sunshine, Book 2: Lieutenant Hornblower, Gen, Male Friendship, The Royal Navy, William Bush is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor
Summary: An alternate ending toThe First Variation,which leads intoAfter Action Report.
Relationships: William Bush & Horatio Hornblower & Archie Kennedy
Series: The Kingston Shatterpoint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The First Variation: One Point North

**Author's Note:**

> I finished _The First Variation_ and the muse immediately showed up to demand the alternate ending where Bush got the promotion. So here you are!

It was not a month later that Bush, packing his scanty belongings in preparation for a journey to Portsmouth, was distracted by the sounds of excited female chatter from the parlour. He hastily donned his waistcoat and put his head out into the hall to find out what was the matter. There had been little enough excitement in the Bush household of late, and plenty of reasons for thoughtful and worried silence. He could hear male voices too, now -- familiar ones. 

"Horatio, Archie, whatever are you doing here?" he asked, brushing past his sisters as they filed out to leave him alone with his unexpectedly arrived friends.

"William!" Archie wrung his hand firmly before tilting his head towards Horatio, who was rocking back and forth on his feet nervously with his hands clasped behind his back, though his face was quite blank. "We have news," he added, and speared his friend with a very significant look.

Horatio cleared his throat for a few seconds before managing speech. "As you know," he began, "I have met Admiral Pellew several times at whist over the past few months. The last time he summoned me to his flagship the following morning. It seems that we are not alone in being suspicious of the ongoing peace. He wished to tell me that _Hotspur_ is being recommissioned and he needed a commander for her."

"And he…"

"Sent us to bring you this."

And he held out two sealed envelopes. The first was addressed to "Wm. Bush, Commander, HMS Hotspur".

Bush stared at the sealed orders, for that was undoubtedly what he was holding. "I…" he said, and ran out of words.

"Look at the other one," Archie said eagerly, and Bush recalled the second envelope. 

It was addressed to him also, but not as the commander of the _Hotspur_. He was not familiar with either the handwriting or the seal, which he examined curiously before breaking it. Scanning the contents, he realised that it was from Admiral Pellew. He was instructed to come at once to Portsmouth to take command of _Hotspur._ So much he had expected. He was also to take on board his ship a Major Andre Cotard, whose presence would be more fully explained in the orders. And, last but not least, though _Hotspur_ did not technically rate two lieutenants, he was permitted to choose two, as the nature of his mission was such that he might need to detach parties from his crew for an extended time, and the presence of an extra officer would make this easier for all concerned. He all but heard the smile in Pellew's voice as he reread the last sentence, and looked up at the two half-pay lieutenants that Pellew had sent to bring him the message. He had the distinct idea that the admiral had some ideas as to whom he would like to choose for those two lieutenants. 

Horatio and Archie saluted when he looked up, reminding him of the sudden fact that he outranked them once again. Their peacetime equality had lasted less than three months, and yet its absence was as strange to him as its beginning had been. "Admiral Pellew grants me the privilege of choosing two lieutenants to serve on the _Hotspur,"_ he said, breaking the silence. 

Horatio's face went blank the way it did when he was either hopeful or apprehensive and trying to hide it. Archie put his hands behind his back and rocked up on his toes, doing a much poorer job of hiding his excitement. "Would you two gentlemen do me the honour of being those lieutenants, officially this time?"

Archie's face broke into the wide grin that he had tried so hard to suppress only a moment ago. Horatio's, of course, did not -- he was once more stepping into the role of perfect first lieutenant, as best he could -- but the mask slipped long enough for Bush to have no doubt of his answer.  
"Of course," Archie said, at the exact same moment as Horatio said, "The honour would be mine, sir."

"Excellent," Bush said with a grin. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I had better finish my packing at once. We have a ship waiting for us in Portsmouth, and she'd best not be kept so too long." 

"Aye aye, sir!" rang out two voices in unison.


End file.
